DBZ staff
by Powers16
Summary: A day in the life of the DBZ staff


This is a DBZ story about the Cast of DBZ characters, although I do not know their names  
ill use their part names instead...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day, birds chirping, flies flying... and our lovely crew are having lunch  
at the wonton house of rice....  
  
  
"Man this shit is nasty!" Vegeta cried as he gagged up some chicken "How can these humans eat like this!? 

"There you go again!" Bulma yelled back as she smashed the table with her fist. "This is the real  
world Vegeta! not the damned cartoon! You're way too much into your role."

"Stupid Woman!" I am not! you just wish you were a Saiyan like me!"

"Oh whatever!" go power fuck yourself or something, your an asshole on the cartoon and in real life!"

Vegeta looked down.. "ok bul.. bull.. bitch!!!" 

"Wait till Goku comes"

Vegeta grinned "hrumf"

As the waitress walked by she noticed Bulma and Vegeta arguing.. Hey aren't you two from DBZ? I know those voices that's a kick ass show!!!" She exclaimed.

Vegeta stood up, "Show?, what are you talking about we just defeated Cell and you think its a show!!!??" 

The waitress glared at them.. "You're just a bunch of phonies!, leave me alone and your check is at the register!!" 

Vegeta came to his senses as he took his seat. "Damn humans think everything is a game" 

Bulma let out a big scream.. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN!! Damn you Vegeta! Know your role asshole and take a break from DBZ! I think your going nuts! ,and besides Goku is here!" 

Goku walked pass the waitress's hostess stand and saw Vegeta and Bulma sitting down. "Hey guys what's up!" I left Gohan with Chi Chi. She was pretty upset because I didn't let her come" 

Bulma looked at him funny and said.." um Goku, you are Gohan and Chi Chi is our manager.. you can get fired for leaving your child with her like that" 

Goku fell down and yelled "Ow that hurt!!" 

Bulma said "well yeah they just that in cartoons dumb ass" 

Goku got his mind together and stood up "oh yeah i forgot! boy I'm hungry! whats to eat?"

As they sat down Vegeta didn't move didn't speak but after Goku ordered half the menu, Vegeta said "You know Kakarot, how do you think you can eat that much food, have you lost your mind too?" 

Goku replied "I get so hungry Vegeta and besides I don't have to digest this stuff!!" Vegeta and Bulma just looked at Goku with a dumb founded look. as the waitress comes with the food. Goku grabs his fork and knife "Oh boy! Its here! Its here!!" 

Bulma looked at Goku in disgust "You are such a glutton"

Goku replied " C'mon Bulma hold your underwear it's just food, besides ill do the kaoken if I have to just to finish this food up!"

Bulma raised her fist "WILL THE KAOKEN PAY FOR THE FOOD TOO DUMB ASS? YOU AND VEGETA DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR CARTOON FROM REAL LIFE!!!" 

As Goku's stomach rumbled, he went for the food, a plate goes by, then another then Goku runs to the bathroom and Vegeta and Bulma start laughing hysterically at him.. Vegeta looked at Bulma with a smile "I haven't laughed like that since i smashed Kakarot's legs after i transformed into a monkey! damn that Yajirobe! Fat bastard!" 

Bulma replied "You know, Yajirobe is your brother, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have your asshole job you know" 

Vegeta sat back and whispered "yeah well I'm older than him.." 

As Goku gets finished with the restroom he comes out back to the table holding his stomach and moaning...Bulma and Vegeta looked at him and at the same time they said "I told you so!" Goku just smiled at them not thinking anything of it," You know Vegeta you and me can go out side you know?" if you up to it, and besides Vegeta your wife calls me the super sayajin all the time."

Vegeta just smiled...and stood up slowly.. in a near instant Vegeta let out a big roar and begun to gather energy for the final flash "Now you die Kakarot!!!!!" Goku took his stance and started to use his famous attack and gathers energy "KAAAAA MEEEE HAAA MEEEE...." 

Bulma stood up .."Would you two stop it!!!! What the hell are you two doing you look like a bunch of idiots!" Goku and Vegeta begun to realize they were just flexing muscles than gaining any kind of power.. After what seemed to be an hour gone by all three of them just sat and ate. with he exception of Goku who really needed some Pepto-Bismol and out of no where a cry of help screamed across the street. Vegeta and Goku stood up as fast as they could and ran out the building. they saw a thief running off with an old ladies purse.

Goku said "I'll stop him!!!" and begun to run as fast as he could.

Vegeta laughed and said "Ill just fly and get him loser!" Bulma ran outside just as Vegeta was getting ready to fly and said "Vegeta! no!! You're going to hurt yourself!!

Vegeta didn't listen as he got a running start and leaped to fly ....about 1 foot off the ground he goes and kisses a mail box and gets knocked out...goku manages to run down the thief and corners him, the thief brings out his knife and says "C'mon asshole!" Goku laughed and pointed out his finger and said "bring it on" the thief went to slash at Goku as Goku went to block with his finger -SWIPE!- off his finger goes with amazement Goku just realized his finger got chopped off!! and let out a deep cry " Oww ow ow ow ow shit that hurts!!"  
the thief went to take another swipe.

Bulma caught up with Goku then, and yelled "Stop!! C'mon Goku ill take you to the hospital in just a sec", Bulma opened up one of her Tylenol bottles and threw a pill on the floor and Goku yelled "remember what you told us!!!!!" Bulma hit her head and whined.. "I forgot!" the thief said, "hey, aren't you guys from that DBZ show? Bulma and Goku replied.. "Show?"

Special thanks to Vegetas-Princess for going through and correcting my spelling errors for me... I love you Chante! Um...she's my wife :)


End file.
